i'll keep you safe when worlds collide
by xxBurningxx
Summary: [AU] - "Face it Princess," the mysterious woman chuckles, giving the mortal a once over and noting her alarmingly bright attire. "You're dying; I can feel your life slipping away as we speak because of my super-cool demon powers. Even if I couldn't, it isn't exactly hard to see." And upon the growing look of horror on the girl's face, the Vampire Queen offers her a wicked grin.
1. Chapter 1 - a deal's a deal

**Story Note: This is an AU Bubbline story, in which Bonnibel is a relatively normal woman in her early twenties and ultimately ends up selling her soul to the Vampire Queen. Rated T for language and suggestive themes later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or its characters, and as this story is for entertainment only, I make no profit. The song Collide and its lyrics belong to Breathe Carolina respectively. **

* * *

**i'll keep you safe when worlds collide  
**Chapter One - a deal's a deal**  
****by. _xxBurningxx_**

* * *

_The kingdom is burnin' down.  
_

* * *

The moments flash by in a blur. She's driving the back way home because it seems safer given the state of mind she's in; the past four hours had been spent babysitting her friends at the local club, making sure they didn't get into any trouble. She is exhausted beyond words and the idea of being reunited with her bed so she can finally get some rest sounds more than delightful. Radio blaring loudly in an attempt to keep her alert enough to drive in a straight line, things swirl out of control, and quick. She sees a pair if headlights in the distance and doesn't think anything of it. It isn't until the last minute that Bonnibel remembers through her hazy mind that this is a one-way road; that there shouldn't be any cars driving towards her at all. In that second she realizes that the other vehicle is in her lane, swerving a little, but most definitely making no move to either pull off the road or at least get out of the way. She attempts to steer her own car off the road and avoid collision but it's too late, and the cars slam together.

Bonnie vaguely remembers screaming as the sound of glass shattering fills her ears. The seat belt digs into her skin painfully as she is flung forwards, holding her back. Something makes contact with her stomach but she doesn't see what it is, nor is she really concerned about it because things are happening at such a swift pace. Despite the adrenaline coursing through her veins, her eyes almost seem to glaze over; her mind feels the same way, as though a veil has been placed over it, clouding any rational thoughts she might have. Noticing that for some reason the airbags aren't present, she knows her brain isn't functioning properly because instead of panicking about being in a car crash, her thoughts quietly start making a list of reasons as to why the airbags might not have deployed. Not long after that she feels the edges if her vision begin to go black; somewhere deep in the back of her head is the knowledge that her dress feels strangely wet. A hysterical fit of giggles weakly escape her because why would she be wet? She's not swimming! _Silly me,_ she thinks. Then a strong wave if fatigue sweeps over her, urging her to take a nap. Yes, a little sleep sounds lovely. Seconds later, Bonnie's eyelids slip shut, succumbing to unconsciousness.

Not for long.

Suddenly she is jostled awake by an unknown force. Her emerald green eyes snap open, fully coherent and alert, mind whirring unlike it had been only moments ago. Something is different; off. She knows that there was a wreck, a head-on collision, but she's still in her car behind the wheel, and there isn't any pain. Why isn't there pain? Looking out through the broken windshield, she finally notices what is wrong. In the the cracked side-mirror are the flashing lights of an ambulance, except they aren't flashing. The truck doesn't seem to be getting any closer, and there is a lack of sirens screaming through the night. Bonnie blinks as she somehow realizes that time has stopped. That, or it is moving at such an extremely slow pace her eyes can't visibly tell the difference.

Then the same thing that had awoken her shakes her shoulder again, except this time it is accompanied by a voice. "Yo," it says.

Bonnie nearly jumps out of her skin at the sudden contact and sound; in the short amount of time she'd been awake, there hadn't been any noises. Looking in the direction of the voice, her eyes widen slightly as she sees a woman sitting, rather casually, in the passenger seat with her legs crossed and propped up against the crumpled dashboard. Through the bright light offered from the moon, Bonnie can just make out the features of the girl. She almost looks about her own age, with a long black mane of hair cascading down her head and shoulders. Adorned in a dark hoodie and a pair of jeans, the pink-haired girl doesn't know what to make of her. She doesn't really know what to make of anything that's just happened, really.

"H-hi," Bonnibel chokes out, staring at her passenger, still caught in a state of shock. "W-who are you, a-and why are you in my...my car?" No longer stuck in the foggy haze from before, she can feel the full effects of the adrenaline, causing her hands to shake and voice become wobbly. Between that and the sudden appearance of the girl, speaking isn't as easy as it should be.

The woman smirks, presumably at her stuttered words. "I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Bonnie blinks at the way the girl says it, as though claiming she was the "Vampire Queen" was about as normal as saying she was the manager at the grocery store down the street. She's about to open her mouth and say something, but the dark-haired girl, Marceline as she calls herself apparently, interrupts her before she can.

"Why I'm here? Well, to make a long story short, Daddy kicked me out of the Nightosphere because I was causing to many problems for him and his work, so he told me to go entertain myself elsewhere and I figured the mortal world would be the best place to have some fun."

Bonnie's jaw falls open a little; this girl can't do anything _but_ spew complete and utter nonsense, it seems.

"But here's the catch," she continues, smiling devilishly. Are those fangs? Bonnie tells herself it must be the lack of proper lighting playing tricks on her. "Daddy hates it when people intervene with the mortals that are about to die. He says it throws his list off and stuff, and then he gets bitched out by Death. So, I'm going to prove to him that he can't escape me no matter where he sends me." This time her smile changes into something a little more triumphant, reminding Bonnie of a small child almost.

But then her mind latches onto one of the things Marceline had said. "W-wait," she mumbles. "What was that about mortals about to die?"

The girl quirks an eyebrow at her. "Face it, Princess," she says, glancing down at her outfit. "You aren't exactly in the greatest health conditions at the moment. You're dying; I can feel your life slipping away as we speak because of my super-cool demon powers. And even if I couldn't, it isn't exactly hard to figure out just from looking at you."

"My name's not Princess," she mutters. But then Bonnie goes silent for a moment. That strange feeling of wetness around her mid-section is suddenly brought to the front of her thoughts, and slowly she looks down, a strange feeling of dread boiling in her chest. Despite not having enough light at her disposal, she can still make out the horrifying picture right below her. That warm liquid spreading across her abdomen, that damp and wet feeling from earlier, she should have figured it out sooner. Blood. A lot of it. That isn't the most gruesome part, either. A piece of the windshield had, apparently, decided to lodge itself smack in the middle of her stomach during the impact. Bonnie stares at it for a few moments, almost captivated by how abnormal the lack of pain was in this strange time-devoid space. Or maybe the simple fact that there's a foreign object plugged into her gut plays into that as well.

Then reality gets up and punches Bonnie in the face because suddenly the fact that she _is on the verge of death _becomes clear. She's only being kept alive because of whatever the "Vampire Queen" has done, or at least she assumes that this stopped time thing is because of her. It's the only logical conclusion in this very, very illogical scenario. Her brain has basically fried itself to a crisp at this point, trying to find out how this could possibly be real. Finally snapping out of her trance, she looks at Marceline and then mumbles, "Oh my God, I'm _dying_."

At this, the Vampire Queen's small smirk turns into a toothy grin, and now Bonnie is definitely sure that those are fangs, no doubt about it. "Bingo! So here's where I propose an offer to you, dearest_—_wait," she stops and an almost confused expression flashes across her face. "I don't even know your name! Okay, okay, tell me your name, mortal," she demands, the words falling out almost a little hastily.

For a reason that Bonnie can't define, her stubbornness pokes her in the ribs at this moment. Now, of all times, she really isn't sure. Something about the other girl's tone, perhaps. "What if I don't want to tell you my name?"

Marceline's eyebrows shoot up almost completely out of shock. That was the last response she was expecting, from a human, no less. A strange feeling shoots through her, almost akin to satisfaction, like maybe she's picked the right dying mortal to pick on after all (the pink hair had kind of thrown her off). Plus, there had been plenty of people dying at that exact moment to choose from; she'd picked one completely at random. She gets the feeling that maybe this princess won't be so bad, or at the very least, fun to mess with. "I have two reasons why, Princess," she pauses. "Actually, make that three. First, I'm the reason why you haven't bled to death yet. Second, I already told you my own name, and in case your forgot, I'm also the Vampire Queen. I'm pretty sure you don't understand the significance behind that right now, but in time you will, trust me," Marceline says with a coy wink.

Bonnie nods slowly. "The first point is actually very valid. I'm not sold on the second one. What's the last reason?"

"I'll just continue to call you Princess from now on and that will be that," she says, a smug smile tugging on her lips.

"Fair enough," Bonnie replies, eyes darting down to the protruding glass once more, then back up to Marceline. "I'm Bonnibel Bauermeister. Now I'm curious though. Why do you keep making it sound like I'm not going to die after you leave?"

Marceline smiles in a way that almost makes Bonnie uneasy. "Okay, then, dearest Bonnibel, that brings us back to what I was going to start with. An offer. In exchange for allowing you to live after this_—_"

"Wait, this is starting to sound really cliché," Bonnie says, stopping Marceline short and causing the girl to blink, because _no one_ interrupts the Vampire Queen if they value their lives. But for some reason, the usual spark of rage that should ensue like it usually does is no where to be found, just a small trickle of annoyance in its place. Albeit a little tempted to say something, Marceline let's the mortal continue nonetheless. "Let me guess, you're going to let me live but in return I must sell my soul to you, or have to be at your mercy for the rest of my life, or something along those lines?" Bonnie, at this point, has somewhere in the back of her flurry of thoughts decided that this was all one huge hallucination caused by the blood loss her body was undergoing. She's positive that this is her brain's way of making her body cope until the medics can arrive at the scene. With that theory in mind, Bonnie decides to play along with her mind's little games.

"Wow...that's surprisingly spot-on. Way to go, Princess," Marceline says as she removes her feet from the dashboard, clapping her hands in mock applause. "But yeah, that's just about right. I'll basically be taking the deed to your soul, and your life will no longer be yours, but rather mine. Forever in my debt, you know? So, you're in, right?" Marceline smiles crookedly at the end, like a salesman at the close of his advertising pitch, about to reel the customer in.

"Again," Bonnie says, wondering what her brain's made-up character will have to say in response to this, "what if I say no?"

Marceline blinks at the question. Even though she's sure the pink-haired girl is bluffing, she's still a little shocked she's actually bothered to ask what happens if she denies. "Well, I'll leave, you'll die slowly and bleed to death before the ambulance can get you to the ER, and you'll be forced to leave behind everyone you care about. And, as a special touch just for you, I'll make sure it's arranged that you rot in the Nightosphere with my dad."

"How can you possible know that I'll die otherwise? And the Nightosphere, what's that?"

"Full of questions, aren't we Princess?"

Marceline finds it odd because instead of simply getting entirely pissed like normal and letting the mortal die because she's already crossed so many of the boundaries she has in the Nightosphere, the vampire finds her mouth curling into a smirk despite everything. "Like I said, demon-powers. I can tell when someone's about to die. And the Nightosphere...well, I guess it's what you humans refer to as Hell, although I'm not sure how you idiots got that name stuck in your tiny little brains."

Bonnie is silent for almost an entire minute. What a complex person her head has cooked up...then again she doesn't think she's ever been injured this bad before, so who knows what a blood-deprived body will do? In fact, she figures the real cause of the hallucination is the sudden lack of oxygenated blood cells being delivered to her brain. She can't be for sure though because she doesn't know the exact amount of the vital fluid she's lost. The medics should be getting there soon however, at least she hopes so. "Okay then, Marceline the Vampire Queen...I guess I accept your offer."

The grin that is thrown at her is eerie in a kind of way that sends a ripple of uncertainty throughout her limbs. "Awesome," Marceline whispers, the word coming out close to a hiss. She thrusts one of her hands towards Bonnie, and then states in a more formal tone, "Bonnibel Bauermeister, do you hereby agree to the terms that in exchange for the chance to remain alive, you relinquish the rights of your soul to I, Marceline the Vampire Queen?"

"Yes. It's a deal," Bonnie says as she grips the hand extended to her. She's shocked at how cold Marceline's skin is. Not ice-cold, no, but more like she's stuck her hand in front of a running air conditioning unit for a few minutes. After that thought has rolled through her head, something in the atmosphere rumbles as their hands slip apart. A universal confirmation that the agreement is now official.

"Alright, time to fix you up," Marceline says, reaching out towards to the glass shard still poking out from Bonnie's stomach.

"Woah, w-wait what are you_—_?" Bonnie stammers as she observes where Marceline's hand is reaching. The vampire pays her no mind as she grabs the end of the glass and gives it a tug. Bonnie tenses right as she does it, expecting some kind of agonizing pain to assault her during its removal. There is none. Just a slight tingling where the object used to be, but that's all. Marceline holds it up with a small smile; the end of it reflects the moonlight slightly, making the blood on the second half look even more pronounced. Then she tosses it to the floorboard and proceeds to lean over and place both of her hands over Bonnie's stomach.

The girl recoils slightly at the touch, but watches in amazement as the vampire's hands light up ever so slightly, giving off a soft glow. Then a cool sensation runs through the wound as Marceline mutters a few things under her breath. "I can't heal it completely because then the stupid mortal doctors will get all suspicious-like, and that's always pretty annoying. I have to leave you in relatively bad shape still, but this is just so you don't bleed out and die."

Bonnie remains silent and simply watches the hands still slightly pressed against her belly. Then Marceline backs up a little and says, "Cool, that one's good now. It was the biggest concern. Now just let me get this one up on your neck."

Marceline watches the way the princess blinks in momentary confusion, so she adds, "Looks like a piece of glass flew back and grazed it."

Even though she's expecting the touch this time, it doesn't stop the sharp shiver that runs down Bonnie's spine as Marceline places her hands over the right side of her neck. Between the chilliness of her hands and the foreign contact in general, it was enough to justify the involuntary action. After Marceline finishes sealing the gash somewhat, she retreats her hands and says, "All set now, Bonnie."

"Bonnie?" she inquires. Yes, that's the nickname most of her friends use for her, but it's strange hearing it from the alleged vampire.

The girl in turn shrugs. "I get to call you whatever I want, whether you like it or not, _Princess_," she drawls with a slight smirk. "Okay, it's time for me to book it out of here. Be expecting my company soon, dearest Bonnibel." With that the Vampire Queen winks at her, and then appears to simply disappear; gone into thin air.

A few seconds after that, everything stops being still and the universe seems to return to normal speed. The sudden change jolts Bonnie fiercely, like a second dose of whiplash to add salt to her wounds from the already strange enough evening. Then the immense surge of pain rips through her gut and she gasps for air, clutching the steering wheel with one hand. Blackness consumes her vision once again, as it had right before Marceline showed up, and then there is nothing but silence.

* * *

Somewhere in the Nightosphere, Hunson Abadeer is casually scrolling through the list of mortals about to enter his realm. This is something he likes to do in his spare time; watching the list grow longer and longer as names pop up fills him with a strange kind of joy. He runs a cold finger over the piece of magical parchment, smiling to himself a little, when a name towards the top of the list glows for a while before eventually dissipating into the paper.

He scowls as this happens. It isn't too abnormal that mortals sometimes bounce back from the precipice of death; especially since the invention of those damn defibrillators. But something about the way this particular name disappears is different from those, however. He knows this because they take on a dull blue color upon slipping off the list. This one had been a bright and burning red. A dark feeling gurgles in his chest and suddenly he knows what has happened. He knows this feeling well, even though it's only happened a few times before. A mortal soul has been stolen from him, no longer his to take upon their death.

The ruler of the Nightosphere grits his teeth. Still burning bright in his mind is the name that is no longer belongs to him. "Bonnibel Bauermeister," he all but growls under his breath. Fury clinging to his shoulders angrily, he orders a few of his best minions to his lair.

"Find out who's taken Bonnibel Bauermeister's soul. Bring back this information immediately, or I'll make sure you suffer for using up my valuable time."

The two demons nod in obedience. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

When Bonnibel wakes up her eyes are greeted with white walls and dim lighting surrounding her. It takes her a moment to gather her thoughts and realize that she currently resides in a hospital room, although it's not hard to figure out. She attempts to sit up a little to get a better look of what's around her, but a sharp pain makes itself present throughout her entire body as she does so, making her gasp a little at the onslaught she wasn't been expecting. Her neck aches and she feels as though every muscle in her body has been stretched like taffy. Feebly, she reaches for the bed controls to her left and presses the button in the shape of an upward-facing arrow. The bed slowly bends up so that she's closer to a sitting position than before.

As her brain slowly begins to come back into focus, memories begin to drown out everything as they come rushing at her. The exhaustion trying to get home, the car wreck, and then_—_her eyes widen suddenly_—Marceline_! Fleeting images of the girl flicker in Bonnie's head, her thoughts running over the insane conversation they'd had. Marceline the Vampire Queen. She giggles to herself a little at the name. How ridiculous.

She sits there for a while as she gets caught in the river of memories before eventually pressing the call button. A nurse answers after a few seconds. "Yes, do you need anything?"

"Uhm," Bonnie says, a little surprised at how croaky her voice sounds. "I just woke up?" The nurse responds with a few words and a little while later she (or one of the nurses at least) shows up in her room.

"Good, Bonnibel, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Well, everything hurts, so there's that. How long was I out?" Bonnie asks, almost dreading the answer. Old cliché movies where the patient has been asleep for weeks and weeks cross her mind.

"Oh, only about eight hours," the nurse replies with a small smile at the look of relief on Bonnie's face. "Now that your conscious the doctor should be here in a little while to talk to you. I'll let your friends know you're awake too."

Bonnie raises an eyebrow and the nurse continues. "Some people who came in last night when they heard about your accident wanted to see you, but we couldn't let them in, so it seems they crashed in the lobby." With that the nurse leaves, and a little while later another girl, the doctor she presumes, walks in. She has light brown hair and a pair drawn into a pair of pigtails, and a small pair of glasses rest on the edge of her nose.

"Hello, Bonnibel, I'm Dr. Penshire. Pleased to meet you," she says softly, walking up to the edge of the bed with a clipboard in her arms. Bonnie smiles at her and waits for her to say more. "As you know, you were in a pretty bad head-on collision last night. Your injuries are pretty bad, but right now you're more than stable and you should be fine. We've got you on some pain medication right now, and we'll send some home with you too, since you'll be able to leave in a few days. We had to put thirteen stitches in your stomach," she informs her, glancing at Bonnie's abdomen, even though it's covered by her hospital gown. "And there are seven on the gash along your neck. They're dissolvable ones, so you won't have to come back to have them removed, fortunately."

"Thanks, Dr. Penshire," Bonnie says, glad that she was so nice. She's had bad experiences with medical staff before, and it's not fun.

"Not a problem, Bonnibel. We've also called your parents. They said that they aren't able to make it down due to work, but that they are deeply concerned and want you to call as soon as you can. Also, would you like me to let your friends know they can come in now?"

"Yes, that would be fantastic," Bonnie replies with a nod. For some reason memories of Marceline the Vampire Queen keep returning to her. As she's re-living the moment of selling her soul to the vampire in her head, she's interrupted by the sound of her door opening again, and the people that come rushing through it make her smile.

Luna Radsky, her friend who's overly-fond of rainbows, all but runs to her side, eyes wide in concern. Gripping her right hand, she begins rambling, "Oh my gosh, Bonnie, what the heck happened? Are you okay? What did these awful doctors do to you? How did-"

She's cut off by a hand on her shoulder. Jake Dowlski, one of Bonnie's good friends and Luna's boyfriend, smiles and gives a small chuckle. "Relax, Luna. Give the poor girl a minute to think; one question at a time."

"Sorry, Bonnie," Luna says sheepishly, smiling apologetically.

"It's okay," she replies, laughing softly at her friend's antics. She's used to them by now anyways. "Where's Finn?"

Jake answers her. "I had to send him home last night because he has classes today. He was worried sick about you though; he refused to go home and get some rest until the doctor came and told us that you'd live for sure."

Bonnie smiles because that sounds exactly like the younger blond-haired boy whom was Jake's younger brother currently in college, living with the former. He's had a bit of a puppy-love crush on her for a while now, and while she'll never actually consider going out with him, the gestures of constant courtship are pretty cute. She has to give him points for the persistence despite her telling him on numerous occasions that she'll never be into him _that_ way.

"Anyways," Luna starts, messing with the charms on her rainbow-colored bracelet. "Are you really okay?"

"Guys, seriously don't worry too much. I'm gonna be fine. Recovery isn't going to be fun, but I'll manage," Bonnie says, offering them the best comforting smile she can manage. "I've got stitches on my stomach and some up here on my neck. I'm also pretty bruised up, but like I said, I'll be good to go after a while."

Seeming to have eased her friend's worry a little, the three chat for a while before they finally leave. The rest of Bonnie's day in the hospital is relatively uneventful. Her nurse comes and goes, checking her vitals regularly and at one point giving her new IV bags of fluid. It isn't until later in the evening that her world is once again roughly flipped upside-down. The nurse buzzes in from the little device built into her bed. "Bonnibel? You have another visitor coming in."

Expecting to see Finn or some other recognized face, the person who walks in with the familiar unsettling grin makes Bonnie's eyes go wide. "Hey! Happy to see me?"

Bonnie, with her jaw hanging open, almost appears to be attempting to scramble back into the furthest corners of her hospital bed to no avail. "Y-you! Marceline, you...you don't exist!" Bonnie exclaims, pointing a shaky finger at the girl. Her brain whirs, desperately trying to find a reasonable answer to why the girl was here now. The pain medications? Maybe. She's gone completely insane? Possible. "My brain...my brain made you up so that I could s-survive!"

"Aww, you remember my name. How sweet," she says, floating over to the edge of her bed. Bonnie can do nothing but stare in astonishment because _she's floating._ "And don't be stupid, of course I exist, see?" The vampire shoves a finger into Bonnie's cheek and the pink-haired girl immediately swats the hand away, wincing because of the sore pain that runs up her shoulder. Her skin is just as cold as it had been in her memories, and she _feels_ solid enough to be real. But that just doesn't make any sense.

"I just came in to see how my new mortal's doing. Very much not dead, I see," she says, hovering. "You're welcome for that."

"So...I...my soul?"

"_All mine_," Marceline says dramatically, smirking when Bonnie's face contorts to something close to mortification and confusion. The vampire idly glides to the other side of the bed to inspect the IV bags out of curiosity. It's been a while since she's been inside a mortal hospital and this is something she hasn't seen before (or perhaps she has and simply never noticed it). Losing interest in the fluid-filled bags, she turns her attention back to Bonnie. "So, what's up with your hair, Princess?" she asks, nodding towards her head of pink.

"Oh," she mumbles, not paying much attention to the question but rather on the vampire's appearance. The artificial light of the hospital hits her face in a completely different way now, allowing her to really see the Vampire Queen's features. "Pink's, uh, my favorite color, so I keep it dyed. "

Bonnie can see pointed ears poking out from beneath the vampire's long mane of black hair that contrasts with her eerily pale skin, along with a pair of peculiar puncture marks on her neck. But despite all of that, it's not what grabs the majority of Bonnie's interest. It's those eyes. Bright red irises that hold a certain sparkle of mischief stare right back at her, seemingly capable of looking right past her exterior and into the core of her soul. And who knows, maybe they can. "So," Bonnie starts, still caught in the sea of crimson that stands out so much amongst all of the vampire's other dull colors, "if you're real, how come you can just walk around without the other humans getting suspicious?"

Marceline shrugs. "As long as I keep my feet on the ground, most idiots just assume I'm some punk-rocker emo kid. Although," she adds, "I don't know how you guys can stand walking. It sucks."

"Well, I guess none of us really know the pleasure if floating, so what can I say?"

Marceline chuckles a little. "Too bad you aren't a thousand-year old Vampire Queen."

"Too bad," Bonnie mutters, trying to comprehend everything_—a thousand years old?!_—and failing miserably.

"Anyways," Marceline says, stretching her arms. "I gotta go back to the Nightosphere to grab some stuff, so I'm gonna go now. I look forward to seeing you later, Princess!"

And as the Vampire Queen departs, Bonnie finds herself staring at the space where the floating woman was just moments ago. Pushing away all questions her brain is screaming at her, she sighs and attempts to merely forget all of it, if only for a minute or two. But no matter how hard she tries, she can't seem to stop thinking about how unnaturally red the girl's eyes are, or how strangely enticing they had been.

* * *

**A/N: Modern-day AU, but not a high school story because that's too mainstream. 5K-word long first chapter?! That's a record for me; most of my one-shots aren't even that long, haha. Anyways, this is my very first Bubbline story, as well as Adventure Time fanfic at all, so let me know how I'm doing. If you spot a mistake, please don't hesitate to point it out. The second chapter is already written, I just have to edit now, and it should be up within the next few days. I think as the story progresses, you'll start to understand why I chose this song to represent it. So until next time, ciao!**

**Also, the name Bauermeister. It's German, starts with a B, and relates to farming (which in my mind works for PB because farming = growing something from the land, and I feel like that can apply as a metaphor for PB growing the Candy Kingdom into a place of her own). And, Lady Rainicorn = LR = Luna Radsky. Jake the Dog = JD = Jake Dowlski. Yeah?**


	2. Chapter 2 - what little peace I have

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or its characters, and as this story is for entertainment only, I make no profit. The song Collide and its lyrics belong to Breathe Carolina respectively. **

* * *

******i'll keep you safe when worlds collide  
**Chapter Two - what little peace I have******  
by. _xxBurningxx_**

* * *

_The sun's never comin' up._

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me my clothes, you guys," Bonnie says from the edge of her bed while taking the pile from the blond girl's hands. She looks at the outfit, fingers running over the fabric: just a plain pink t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans (as well as a bra and panties, of course). Because her dress from before is ruined—a shame, it had been one of her favorites—she had requested that her friend stop by her house to get an outfit for her. As her best friend, the blond was more than happy to comply.

"No problem, Bonnie," Luna says with a warm smile. "I didn't know what you would want to wear on your big day out of this place, so I decided to just grab something simple; I hope that's okay."

"Of course, it's great. Again, thank you," Bonnie says, returning the smile. She really doesn't know what she'd do without her friends.

Jake comes in and joins them then, moving to stand alongside his girlfriend. Putting an arm around her shoulder, he looks at Bonnie and asks, "Luna and I are gonna get some lunch and see a movie later, do you maybe wanna come out with us?"

"Ahh, no, I appreciate the offer but I think I just want to go home and get some rest—proper rest, I mean," Bonnie says, glancing between the two of them. A part of her wants to go with them, if anything to pretend for a little while that nothing's changed, but her body is still aching terribly and the idea of that much walking and moving around in general makes her stomach hurt just thinking about it. A small twinge of regret flickers through her chest nonetheless.

"Totally understandable," he says, nodding.

"Anyways, we're going to wait outside, alright? We'll see you in a bit," Luna says, placing a friendly hand on Bonnie's shoulder. Because her car had been completely totaled in the wreck, the couple were going to give her a ride to her house too.

"Sure thing. It shouldn't be too long."

As soon as the pair leave, Bonnie begins to change out if the hospital gown; she's sick of the flimsy piece of material, even if she's only had to suffer wearing it for a few days. Her eyes linger on the injury on her stomach right before she pulls her shirt on; the stitches glare up at her, as though laughing maniacally at her distaste for them. And that's exactly how she feels, despite how ridiculous the notion is; she dislikes the nylon weaved into her skin because in a way, they are a constant reminder that somehow she's managed to /sell her soul/ to some otherworldly creature. The entirety of all three days she spent in the hospital were used to mull over the events that had occurred. Every little detail did not escape the scrutiny of Bonnibel's analytic brain—although in the end she never really came up with a conclusion, only settled into this weird place of kinda-sorta acceptance. Even then, that's not quite right; it's one of those things she's not entirely okay with but doesn't really know what else to do.

She hates the uneasy feeling that's perpetually rumbling in the bottom of her stomach as she thinks about the Vampire Queen. Just what exactly has she gotten herself into? Bonnibel keeps asking herself that, but every time her mind draws a blank (and it pisses her off a little, making her want to grit her teeth in frustration).

As she finishes changing—so glad to be back in regular clothes now—Bonnie checks in with the nurses and a short while later she's standing outside the hospital's sliding doors. Spotting Jake's Mustang idling near the entrance, she hobbles over and slides into the backseat, mindful of her stomach. Luna greets her and they make small-chat as the car takes her toward her home, but the entire time she doesn't really pay much attention to her friend. Her brain is still too busy trying to work out the impossible.

By the time she's thanked Luna and Jake for the ride and dragged herself to the front door, Bonnie is ready to do nothing but collapse into the comforting sheets of her own bed. The short walk from the car to the house is enough to make fatigue swamp over her. Hazily pulling her keys from her bag (thankfully of which was salvageable from her car and relatively undamaged), she makes a beeline for her bedroom the moment she's inside, barely even stopping to kick her shoes off at the doorway.

Her pink comforter greets her with warm arms; Bonnie falls back on her queen-sized bed, arms and legs sprawled out lazily. Just as sleep is beginning to wrap its tendrils around her, something pokes her in the shoulder. The girl groans and somewhere in the back of her head she vaguely notes how strange and definitely not normal that is. Then she receives another poke, this time painfully in her cheek. Slowly blinking her eyes open, she is greeted with bright crimson staring intensely at her, floating directly above her face. "You have got to be kidding me," she drawls out, bringing a hand to her face.

"It's good to see you too, Bonnie!" the Vampire Queen chirps, grinning at her.

"Please go away."

"Make me—oh wait, you can't!" She burst into a fit of laughs, like that was the funniest thing she's ever said, backing up as the pinkette began to sit up. All traces of sleep and exhaustion have left her body, leaving in their wake annoyance and a rather venomous bout of irritation.

"What do you want, Marceline?" she growls, running a hand through her hair. It desperately needs a brush, especially since she'd neglected to pay it any mind during her hospital days. Bonnie notes the way the vampire floats in a carefree manner above her, wondering what kind of science is behind the "magic" there. Despite the swarm of frustration that clouds her thoughts, she can't help but be a little fascinated. "Wait, how did you even get in here?"

"I'm the Vampire Queen," she chuckles a little. "I can do a lot of things that would be considered extraordinary to a mortal, yet you're asking me how I broke into your house?" More giggles rise from her chest at the look of horrendous shock the girl gives her.

"You _broke in_?" she hisses, voice bordering a shriek. "Did you break anything? How'd you find out where I live? And I thought vampires had to be invited into a place that isn't their own."

"Sheesh, calm down," Marceline says, raising her hands in mock-surrender, smiling slightly at the onslaught of questions. She's slowly starting to see that the girl doesn't like to be in the dark about things. "No, I didn't break anything; I just worked some of my lovely dark magic and unlocked the door. And I have resources, you know? Bonnibel Bauermeister isn't exactly a common name you see every day. Also, to answer your last question, yes, that's true. But technically I own you, which means I own everything you own and technically this house is mine. So yeah, no invitations needed."

"_Great_," she sighs in response, sarcasm tainting her tone, coating her words with it. "Really, that's just _fantastic_."

"Aww, don't be so bummed out Bonnie. I'm not that bad to be around!"

And once again that smile that's slightly different from the others flashes across her face, the one that makes Bonnie's heart sink a little because it's so full of mischief and the unknown; it almost appears to border malicious, and that thought makes Bonnie a little queasy. It's that grin that causes a spark of dread ignite in her chest, making her wonder what's in store for her.

As it turns out for Bonnie, being around Marceline turns out to be the complete opposite of what she had said. She's bad to be around. Very bad. The Vampire Queen all but shoves her way into Bonnie's home and life, interrupting just about every important thing she had going. Never has she wanted to go back to work—scientific research at the university downtown— so badly than now, but per the doctor's orders she wasn't due back until at the very minimum of two weeks. An excruciatingly and painfully slow to weeks, in seems.

Working with beakers in the makeshift labs she's created for herself in the spare bedroom, intently focused on one of her personal experiments, she nearly drops the corrosive substance as a voice calls out from behind her. "What'cha doing?"

"Marceline, what did I say about surprising me when I'm working?" she growls, setting the container down a little too roughly and turning to send the woman a heated glare.

"Not to?" she says, grinning in an infuriating way that shows off her fangs. It makes Bonnie want to retrieve the beaker and splash it in her face just to get the point across that this was not the kind of stuff to be messing around with.

"Ugh," she sighs, "I should have just died. Nothing down there could have been worse than having to deal with you!"

A look flickers across Marceline's face, her expression falling ever so slightly, the smile faltering a bit. "Don't say that."

The sudden change in attitude catches Bonnie's attention, making her quirk an eyebrow.

"The Nightosphere isn't a fun place for people like you, Bonnie. I could elaborate but then...no, I'm not even going to go there."

"People like me?" she asks narrowing her eyes, purposefully ignoring the last part.

"So full of life and curiosity, Bonnibel. They're the ones that suffer the most." Bonnie stares at the vampire, blinks, and says nothing as her mind twirls the words around, trying to understand their meaning. She's brought back to the real world as Marceline's usual chipper voice returns, "Of course, you won't have to worry about that since your under my care now. How great is that?"

The snarky reply that otherwise would have fallen from Bonnie's lips doesn't come out, instead she only smiles slightly. "I suppose it's not entirely bad then."

"Alright, so what's this?" she asks, snatching a vial of unknown substance and giving it a swish.

"Don't touch that!"

* * *

Then there are the moments that really aren't so bad.

"So...so you don't drink blood, just the color red?" Bonnie asks, fingers running over the apple. It looks just like a regular apple, except its original vibrant hue had been drained from it, leaving behind a dull grey. Marceline nods, smirking at the look of pure bewilderment on her face.

"Do it again," she mumbles, grabbing another piece of fruit from the table and shoving it in her direction. The vampire chuckles at her child-like eagerness, but complies. Bonnibel watches with fascination as Marceline sticks her fangs into the apple and slowly pulls the scarlet from its surface. A million questions rest on her tongue, her brain demanding to know how it works, where the color goes, if it's a kind of magic, _everything_. "Wow," she mutters under her breath, unable to contain her fascination.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've had real human blood. It's much tastier than the color red, but it provides the same amount of energy. I've ordered the others of my kind not to feed off mortals; causes too much ruckus and then I end up having to deal with it."

"That makes sense," Bonnie says, observing the second pale apple now. "Are there many others? Of your kind, I mean," she asks, momentarily glancing up. The vampire's face darkens.

"No, not many. A couple hundred, maybe, I'm not really sure. A lot of them offed themselves when I killed the Vampire King—they were very loyal to him," she pauses, looking away from Bonnie's scrutinizing face. "But that's a long story that I don't want to talk about." The pinkette only stares at the vampire, her attention moving from the fruit to the vampire's face. She wants to ask about her history and what everything she just said means, but she holds her tongue; its not her place to do so. _You have to respect boundaries, Bonnie, even if she hardly respects yours,_ she thinks to herself.

Marceline is a little stunned, for the first time realizing how cerulean the mortal's eyes were. She can see the way they scan her, picking up every detail and storing them away for further evaluation. Suddenly she finds her skin crawling under Bonnie's gaze and she stands up abruptly, more than a little thrown off because a mere human has never made her feel so uncomfortable before. "Whatever," she mutters, floating off into the kitchen, desperate to get away.

Bonnie blinks, unsure of what just happened. She follows the vampire into the kitchen and finds her hovering by the sink and doing nothing but simply staring into it. "Hey, umm," she starts awkwardly. "I'm sorry if I offended you?" The last part comes out as a question because she really isn't sure what she's done, but apparently something is wrong. The Vampire Queen doesn't answer for a few moments. Finally she sighs and looks at Bonnie, her usually bright red eyes containing something a litter darker than normal.

"It's not your fault, Princess. It's just been a while—and I mean years—since I've even thought about that incident. I'm not even sure why I mentioned it, really."

"Oh," Bonnie says slowly. She puts on the softest smile she can muster that hopefully masks all the questions hidden underneath. "I won't pry."

"Thanks."

And just like that Marceline's annoying antics are back in place and not even minutes later she's grating on Bonnie's nerves again, laughing and smiling like she had been before.

But Bonnie can't help but wonder just how much the Vampire Queen keeps locked up inside her.

* * *

It's about a week after Marceline's self-insertion into Bonnie's life that the pink-haired girl truly realizes just how strong their contract runs; just how real the fact that Marceline owns her soul is. She's sitting at her computer desk, going over recent data she'd collected, when the vampires increasingly familiar voice calls out from somewhere else in the house.

"Yo Princess, we're out of red to eat!"

The voice hardly registers in her head as her eyes run over the endless strings of information, trying to piece them together. Marceline on the other hand is rummaging through the kitchen, desperately looking for _something_ to munch on. She figures she could probably make it a few more hours before she absolutely needs something, but the incessant feeling of being short on energy puts her on edge. The lack of response from Bonnie makes her fingers twitch in irritation "Bonnie! Come here, I said there's nothing to eat!"

The response she receives sends a spark of something fierce tingling up her spin. "Not now, Marceline, I'm busy!" Bonnie calls from her lab room.

"Bonnibel, _I said get in here,_** _now_**," the Vampire Queen barks, her voice lowering an octave to an intimidating level.

Bonnie, whose hands were in the middle of pouring one liquid into a container, stopped. Her entire body freezes and she puts the vial down. It's as though she's lost reign over her limbs yet at the same time she still has control; in a weird way she finds her legs carrying her our of the room and down the hallway, but she can't tell if she's doing it herself or what exactly is going on. Halfway there she tries to stop and go back, but she only makes it about one step before her body commands her otherwise. Unsure of what exactly is happening, all she knows is that Marceline's order rings clear in her mind, compelling her to move.

As she ends up in the kitchen, she splutters out a confused, "Marceline, what's goi—"

"Listen here Princess," the vampire growls, cutting her off and taking a menacing step towards her. The dark look Bonnie receives makes her blood run cold and she goes rigid, alarmed at this version of Marceline; the one that isn't grinning or messing around. Her tone of voice alone is enough to make a small child cry. "Let's get some things straight, yeah?" The vampire takes another step closer. Bonnie wants to shake her head, because no she doesn't want to set things straight, she wants to turn-tail and flee. Instead she finds herself unable to move.

Marceline shoves a hard hand into Bonnie's shoulder, making the girl stumbled back a little. "You belong to me, mortal, whether you like it or not."

Suddenly finding her nerves, Bonnie takes a step away from the vampire, her fingers trembling slightly. This is something new; it makes her really think for a moment that _holy shit_ this is the fucking _Vampire Queen_. The queen in question only moves closer as the pinkette tries to escape. "You do what I want, when I want you to. Bonnibel, I literally could control every nerve in your weak little body if I wanted to." The vampire keeps invading her personal space, getting far too close for comfort. Before she can ever attempt to step away again, Marceline shoves her into the fridge, her back hitting the surface roughly. "Bonnie, you don't understand how lucky you are."

"L-lucky?" she barely manages to squeak out, unable to draw her eyes away from the intense crimson ones baring down on her. Marceline pulls her wrists above her head—she hadn't even noticed the vampire's grip on them before—pinning her so that there was zero chance of escape.

"Yes, lucky," she drawls. "There are plenty of douche-face monsters in the Nightosphere that would have already done a million terrible things to a pretty little thing such as yourself, if they owned your soul like I do." Then the vampire leans in closer, her mouth mere millimeters from Bonnie's ear.

"After all," she whispers quietly, her tone moving from angry to something much, much darker. Bonnie can't stop the way her breathe hitches in her throat as she feels Marceline's tongue run over the edge of her ear, barely ghosting over the delicate skin. "I can make you do anything I want." A shiver runs through Bonnie as the words travel through her head, their implied meaning very hard to miss.

But then suddenly the vampire releases her wrists and backs away, a frown settling in her face. "But I'm not those douche-faces, and I don't want to be like them, so yeah. I'm not going to force you to do anything you truly don't want to. Sorry for freaking you out or whatever; I'm going out for a bit. Be back in a while," she says, the last bit coming out as a mumble as she adverts her eyes, almost a little sheepishly. All traces of the previous fire in her voice are gone. Bonnie stares as the figure floats off, eyes still wide from shock.

She doesn't move from the spot against the fridge for a while, even after she hears the front door open and close, signaling Marceline's departure. Instead a curious blush merely refuses to leave her face as her fingers trace the spot on her ear where the vampire's tongue had been. Eventually the girl closes her eyes and sighs, the last traces of adrenaline flowing out of her body.

"I guess this means I'll have to keep the place stocked with apples and strawberries twenty-four/seven."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the first. It's more of a filler to lay the story down―something like that anyways. The next chapter will be much more eventful. I don't think there will be any more chapters quite as long as the first though. They're, all going to be roughly the same as this, 3000-ish words I figure. Maybe a smidge shorter or longer, give or take. **

**So yeah, like before, please point out any typos if you see any! I am sooooo sorry for the time it took to update. I'm ashamed really. This chapter has been finished for ages, and it's just sat here for weeks as school has passed. But it's here now, so. Chapter three should be out in a few weeks hopefully. It's done too, just needs some heavy editing, haha.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
